Secrets from their past
by ggirl72
Summary: Gil and Catherine are called to a crime scene. Catherine soon realizes she knows the two victims found brutally attacked and left for dead. There is little evidence that can help them and the prime suspect is the victims fiance. Eddie Willows.
1. Default Chapter

Title : Secrets from their past

Disclaimers.: Again with the rubbing it in my face. I don't own them so just stop rubbing cause my face is raw.

Summary: Gil and Catherine are called to a crime scene. Catherine  
soon realizes she knows the two victims found brutally attacked and  
left for dead. There is little evidence that can help them and the  
prime suspect is the victims fiance. Eddie Willows. The case takes a  
tunr for the worst . Throught the investigation secrets from their  
past are revealed ..

* * *

Thirteen year old Kaley Trenton sat on the couch with her mother Cathy. As the credits on the television screen rolled, Cathy looked down at her watch.

Kaley? Sweetheart?" she nudged her daughter. " I think you should head off to bed."

Kaley sat up wiping her groggy eyes. " You going to?" she whispered getting up on her feet.

Cathy nodded " In a bit, I want to wait up for Eddie."

Kaley raised her eyebrow. " Why, he never comes home when he says he will, and all you do is wait."

Cathy sighed " Not tonight, we are not fight about Eddie again tonight." she paused " Kaley..why do you hate him?"

Kaley sat back down. " I don't hate him but...I..he's not my dad, and he doesn't like me either. All he ever talks about is his daughter Lindsey..but he never see's her, but he always compares her to me?"

Cathy was shaking her head " No Kaley he loves us , he loves me and he loves you,"

Kaley sighed " Whatever mom, I'll see you in the morning!" With that Kaley turned and headed down the hallway.

Taking another quick glance at her watch Cathy stood from the couch and headed of to her bedroom.

Neither of them were aware of the intruder hiding in the shadows of their safety.

* * *

Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows arrived on the scene, and were greeted by Jim Brass.

"SO what do we have?" Gil asked stopping next to the man.

"Two bodies, thirteen year old Kaley Trenton and her mother Cathy Trenton, officer said it's pretty bad in there, nothing has been touched and the area has been cleared and secured." he paused and turned toward the house " It's all your's"

Gil nodded and watched as Brass headed toward the first officer on scene.

"Cath? You coming?"

Catherine stood staring into space

"Cath? Sweetheart. Whats wrong?"

Gil put down his kit and took her face in his hands

"Catherine?"

"Trenton.." she replied " Cathy and Kaley Trenton..Eddie's fiance and step daughter. I never met them but, he mentioned them to Lindsey three months ago. The last time he called her."

"Oh God...it's " Gil paused " Do you want off the case?"

Catherine shook her head " No, I'll be fine but..Eddie's going to be devastated and " she trailed off

"what Cath? What's wrong?"

"Eddie,..He'll be a potential suspect...""

* * *

Catherine entered the home Gil close behind. Leaving their kits at the door the two began a walk through before they began processing.

The first bedroom they came to was Cathy's. Catherine pushed the door open and the two stepped in.

There on the bed bound and beaten was Cathy Trenton.

"Look at the floor." Catherine pointed out to the large bloody drag marks that led toward the bed. " She was dragged from the hallway, which means she was injured before she got to her room" she paused " She went to protect her daughter."

Gil nodded " Her clothes are torn, her panties cut off." he pointed "

" As if slitting her throat and beating her wasn't enough, bastard had to rape her to.." Catherine added

Gil furrowed his brow

Catherine glared at him " Don't tell me he tied her up and cut of her clothes for nothing."

Gil shrugged " We don't speak for the evidence..Not until the evidence speaks for us."

Catherine rolled her eyes "Look at all the blood, there has to be other stab wounds, all that couldn't have come from her neck."

"Check out her hands.." Gil muttered

"Defensive wounds... she was a fighter. which means she probably got a piece of him "

Catherine nodded and headed for the door.Gil followed.

"Cath? You sure you want to go in?"

Catherine nodded " I'll be fine Gil..it's part of the job."

Gil nodded as she stepped into Kaleys bedroom. There on the bed in the same fashion as her mother was Kaley.

"Looks like the same thing" Catherine commented approaching the bed. " Poor girl, she must have been so afraid."

Gil nodded as he bent down beside the bed.

"Same defensive wounds as her mother, clothes torn."

"Sick" Catherine cut in " she was just a kid."

Gil stood back up and stared at the young girl, how strange it made him feel. for a second Gil had to look away, the girl lying in front of him looked just like Lindsey, his mind was playing tricks on him, and earlier in the room with Cathy, he thought for a moment he had seen Catherine , if he hadn't been standing right beside her he would have sworn it was her lying there.

Gil was pulled from his trance when he heard yelling from outside.

He looked over at Catherine , he knew that voice and so knew it to.

"Eddie" she whispered heading out of the room


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Secrets from their past..cahpter 2

Disclaimers.: Again with the rubbing it in my face. I don't own them so just stop rubbing cause my face is raw.

Summary: Supervisors Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows, are engaged. Gil and Catherine are called to a crime scene. Catherine soon realizes she knows the two victims found brutally attacked and let for dead. There is little evidence that can help them and the prime suspect is the victims fiance. Eddie Willows.

Gil turned to Catherine at the sound of Eddie's voice. " You want me to handle this?"

Catherine sighed and peered through the open window that gave her a full view of her ex-husband. " No." she replied " I'll do it.

Gil watched as Catherine closed her kit and headed back outside.

"No!" Eddie yelled " My fiance and my step daughter are in there, tell me what's going on or let me in."

Jim was trying to hold him back but wasn't doing to well. By the time Catherine got outside Eddie was being restrained.

Eddie looked up in time to see her approach them. Cath..Cath, tell them I live here tell them to let me go in and see them."

Eddie sighed and watched as Eddie was brought back to a standing position. Eddie, you know you can't go in there."

Eddie shook his head " No..Cathy and Kaley need me please I want to see them..I need.. to.." she slowly trailed off when he saw her expression.

"No.." he whispered " No. there not..their dead?"

Catherine stepped forward " I''m so sorry Eddie,"

Eddie just starred at her his eyes filling with tears. " I was late" he whispered " I should have been here."

Catherine stepped forward again as pulled him in to a hug. At this moment in time no matter what Eddie had done to her in the past didn't seem to matter. She felt for him as she pulled him close and let him cry on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she whispered " Were going to find out who did this. I promise."

Eddie?" Cath pulled away when Jim motioned to her " Eddie they need you to go down to the station."

Eddie looked over his shoulder. " He thinks I did this doesn't he?"

Catherine sighed " We don't think anything yet Ed, just go with him, I'm not going to pretend I know how you feel, and I know that this is the worst day of you're life but you need to help us here, anything you know that can help us."

Eddie sighed and nodded as he wiped his face clean " Yeah" he replied

"Will you come with?"

Catherine turned back to the house as if she was looking at Gil. " Yeah" she whispered "I 'll be right behind you."

Eddie head off with the officers and Catherine headed back into the house.

"How's he doing?" Gil greeted her

Catherine sighed " As expected, he's taking it hard, he's strong though, he'll be fine."

Gil nodded " Did he say anything?"

Catherine shook her head " He's gone down to the station with Jim, I am going to head over there, he wants me to be there for the questioning."

Gil nodded "Okay well the others have been called and they are on their way to help."

Catherine smiled and kissed him on the cheek " I'll see y you later?"

Gil nodded pulling her into a hug " Yeah, I'll call you a little later, or I'll just see you back at the lab. Love you" she whispered before pulling away.

"I love you too" he replied " Be careful"

Catherine nodded " I will."

When Catherine arrived back at the lab Eddie was already waiting in the interrogation room. She stalled for awhile and watched him through the one way glass. As she watched the seemingly distraught man she wondered if in fact he could be responsible for such a horrific crime.

Hoping with all she had that he was innocent she headed inside so Brass could start questioning.

Eddie quickly sat up when she appeared " Cath, you came"

Catherine nodded " I said I would be here Ed." she turned to Brass '"You ready?"

Jim Brass took a seat be side her and stared at Eddie.

Eddie looked back and forth from Catherine to Brass. " I know what you're thinking " he glared at Brass " You think I killed my fiance and her daughter."

Brass shrugged " Smart guy, maybe I do, but we are here to sort it out so why don't you start with telling me where you were all night?"

Eddie shook his head " This is ridiculous," he then turned and focused on Catherine " I was out with some friends, for a while, we went over the the French Palace. Around eleven thirty we left and we went over to the Acid Drop, it was a big change in atmosphere but no one seemed to mind. We were there for about an hour or so and then we left and we went out to the Rampart . I lost track of time and when we came out it was about two thirty. I had the guys drop me back at the French Palace to get my car and I drove home."

Brass looked over at Catherine and then back at Eddie did you drink?"

Eddie looked over at him and nodded " Of course I did but I wasn't drunk if that's what you're implying. What would that have to do with my fiance being killed?"

Brass sat back in his chair " Well, I don't mean to throw this in you're face but I know you Eddie and we all are aware of your temper when you would drink to much. And then you're ability to forget all of your attacks on your ex."

Eddie sighed " I've taken class for my anger I don't get mad like I used to anymore."

Brass nodded " So after Catherine you've never gotten drunk and hit anyone? Including your fiance and her daughter?"

Eddie slammed his fist on the table causing Catherine to jump. It was ironic that after all these years he still had the ability to scare her. " I have changed since losing Catherine " he turned back to her " I was an idiot for hurting you like I did but I changed, losing you helped me change. I would never have done anything or hurt Cathy or Kaley."

Catherine nodded" Eddie I don't think it's such a good idea that I be in here."

Bass cleared his throat "I agree" he added as Catherine got out of her chair.

Catherine opened the door an turned back " I'm going to call Gil and see how the processing is coming along."

Brass got up with her " You're not under arrest Eddie you can go if you want to but stay close when we find what we are looking for we'll be calling you real soon."

Gil slipped of his latex gloves and packed up his kit. He waited until the body was wheeled out of the room before following behind. "David" he called to him " Let doc know I'll be down asap this is a rather important case."

David nodded " I'll et him know and we'll be waiting."

Gil nodded and headed to Kaley's room to find the others

"I've got some hairs" Sara called over to Nick who was processing on the opposite side of the room. " There different then the vic's might be our killer's."

Nick didn't look up from his job but calmly replied " hopefully they are, they may be a match to the hairs Warrick found on the other vic."

Sara nodded to herself as she placed the hairs in her evidence bags. As she continued processing she retrieved the UV light and began scanning the bed sheets.

"Nothing" she finally she called out " If he raped the girl, he didn't do it in here."

Nick finally looked up. " Well judging by the marks on the floor in the hallway I am assuming at some point the mother was coming in to either check on her daughter or she knew he was here and was trying to protect her. So he injures her and drags her back to her bedroom."

Sara nodded " Well. I am about finished up, Ill be outside with Gil and Warrick."

Nick watched as she left the room and finished bagging the evidence he had uncovered.

Outside the other were waiting while Gil was speaking with a the neighbor who had called the police.

"Ma'am" he began " What exactly prompted you to call the police?"

The women leaned back on the police car and sighed " I told the other guy already, I was up late with me boyfriend, I was in the kitchen getting a drink of water and as you can see my kitchen window overlooks the bedroom window. I saw Cathy through the window, I seen her run out of her room, then the lights went out and I heard some screams and some things smashing to the ground, then there was silence. I thought maybe Eddie had finally killed her so I called the cops. That guy was a jerk, I bet it was him he would come home drunk and they would fight none stop, sometimes off and on until the wee hours of the morning. I just can't believe he followed through with his threats."

Gil thanked the women and headed back towards his team members. " Well, I guess we are finished her, let's head back to the lab."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Secrets from their past..chapter 3

Disclaimers.: Again with the rubbing it in my face. I don't own them so just stop rubbing cause my face is raw.

Summary: Supervisors Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows, are engaged. Gil and Catherine are called to a crime scene. Catherine soon realizes she knows the two victims found brutally attacked and let for dead. There is little evidence that can help them and the prime suspect is the victims fiance. Eddie Willows.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil arrived back at the lab and headed straight for the autopsy room.

When he entered the room he saw Catherine was waiting for him. Inside she was standing between the two tables, that Kaley and Cathy were lying on. As she stared down the at their faces she wondered if Eddie was capable of something so terrible.

"Cath?"

She quickly looked up. " Oh, Gil I didn't hear you come in, have you seen Al?"

Gil shook his head as he walked toward her " No, he's on his way though" he paused " Are you okay?"

Catherine nodded " Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Gil shrugged " Well, your ex's family as just murdered, I wouldn't be okay if I was in you're shoes."

Catherine sighed " Well, I 'm fine, he's my ex and besides that, it has nothing to do with me"

"Okay" Gil replied " Did you talk with him?"

"You mean was I in there with Brass when he was questioned?" Catherine added " Yes I was, and it was a stupid of me,"

"I don't understand. Did something happen?"

Catherine looked back at the two bodies that occupied the room. " I'm still afraid of him." she whispered " After everything that I've been through and everything I have done to get past him, I still fear him, he still has this ability to scare me."

Gil wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. " You don't have to be, but I understand, he put you through hell, Cath and it's okay to still be afraid. Especially when..he' facing" he looked down at the bodies "something like this."

Catherine pulled away " Do you think he did it?"

Gil sighed " I don't know Cath, but taking his past into consideration, It's not looking good."

Catherine nodded as a tear fell from her eye " You're probably wondering what I was thinking?"

Gil furrowed his brow " What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're probably standing there wondering why I was in love with him or why I wasted my time, and why or how I could have a child with someone so evil and cold."

Gil reached out and wiped a stray tears from her cheek " He wasn't always like that, that's not what I was thinking."

"He said he never laid a hand on her." she looked over at Cathy " I don't understand if he never had this drive to hurt her..why was he always hurting me?"

Gil cupped her chin and directed her focus to him. " Cath, he..right now we have conflicting stories, a neighbor says that all he ever did was fight with her, now whether he was lying it doesn't excuse what he did to you, I don't why he did what he did , but it's over now, he's never going to hurt you again."

Catherine wiped her eyes and tried to smile " Thank you" she whispered hugging him "I love you."

Gil embraced her " I love you too, promise me you'll take care of yourself during this."

Catherine nodded " I will" she whispered "I will."

"Am I interrupting?" Al called as he walked in the door.

Catherine and Gil separated " No" Gil replied taking her hand in his " we were just waiting for you."

Doc smiled as he slid on his latex gloves " Okay let's get started."

A shiver was sent up and down Catherine's spine as she watched as he examined Cathy Trenton's body.

"Well C.o.d is obvious" he pointed "Despite the other stab wound it was this single stab wound to the heart that killed her, he slit her throat but it wasn't deep enough, she would have slowly and surely bleed out but it would not have been as fast."

"The marks around her wrist support the fact that she was bound tight, so tight in fact that the discolorations in both her hands was because the blood stopped flowing, proves the ropes were extremely tight. She may have even been pulled around by it."

"May be when she was dragged" Gil added " he used the rope to drag her back to her room."

"We have some dark shading around the ribs my guess is an old injury if you look how the bruise is shaped it looks like she was punched.There is also some bruising on her knuckles, now some of this maybe from her attack tonight, but most it looks to be old, I can't say much more until we open her up but, I am clocking her time of death to be around one a.m."

"Same thing here with the daughter, except that when he slit her throat he got it right. Time of death is after her mother, placing it around almost two a.m which doesn't necessarily mean that he attacked her after , he may have cut her and went back for the mother, but the mother was dead before Kaley bled to death."

Catherine looked over at Gil and let go of his hand. "I'm gonna go and see how the others are doing,"

Gil nodded and watched as she walked out of the room.

"She okay?" Doc asked

Gil shrugged " She'll be fine, it's just hard, with the victim's being Eddie's fiance and everything."

"Ahh, I see" Al replied " Well maybe you should go with her, I'll call you when I am through, with the sexual assault kit."

Gil agreed and headed out after Catherine.

Gil passed through the layout room expecting to find Catherine.

"Warrick, Did Cath stop by?"

Warrick looked up from the pictures " Not that I know of, but Greg said he had results for you so maybe she's with him."

Gil nodded " Thanks" and headed of to DNA.

"Griss! "Greg shouted " Just the guy I was looking for, I have some results. The semen that was found came up in Cathy's Trenton's bed. Two samples, one came up in the systems as Eddie Willows which would make sense since he was going to marry the women, and another came up unknown, which I am assuming..which I shouldn't is the attackers."

Gil took the paper from his hand " Anything else?"

"There was no semen found on or around Kaley so there may have been no sexual assault, but we will be waiting for Doc's findings so we can compare and eliminate. But the blood that was found in the hallway was all from Kaley Trenton .Originally Sara thought it may have been Cathy's but test prove Kaley Trenton was dragged across the hallway floor."

" Also something that was really weird, the sample Warrick sent down to me, there was a white powdered substance found on Cathy," he held up the paper " Cocaine, Cathy had traces of cocaine on her and in her system."

Gil handed him back the slip and paper " Thanks Greg" he turned and stopped " Did Cath come by here?"

"No. Why?" he replied looking back in to his microscope.

Gil turned and headed out of the room without responding. He then headed off toward the break room which he found empty. He pulled out his cell phone to call Catherine and find out where she had disappeared to. The phone rang once when he heard it coming from his office. Not realizing he hadn't bothered to check in there he slowly opened the door and peered inside. "Cath?"

The room was dark but he knew she was there he could feel her presence and she could feel his. Without saying anything more he walked inside and sat next to her.

"Talk to me" he whispered wrapping an arm around her and resting back on the couch with her head on his shoulder.

"Should I have warned her?" She whispered to him " I mean, I knew she was getting into a serious relationship, and I knew what he was capable of. I feel like I should have warned her ,made her aware of what he was."

Gil caressed her cheek " Cath, that's not up to you, If he was in fact beating her there was nothing you could have done."

"I could have put him in jail" she sat up " A long time ago, when he was abusing me, I had the chance and I passed it up. If he killed them, I could have stopped it or prevented it. All I had to do was put him away."

Gil got up and flipped on the light. " Cath you know why you didn't have him out in jail."

Catherine sighed " Yeah, because Lindsey needed a father, but she didn't want to see him half the time anyway."

"That's not the point Cath, you had your reasons and you need to respect that,we don't know who killed Cathy and Kaley, and you can't beat yourself up for something when you aren't responsible."

Catherine put her head in her hands and exhaled " It is selfish for me to be afraid, I keep thinking that if Eddie did do this.." she paused " I keep thinking that it could have been me or Lindsey or both of us..at anytime, I mean what was stopping him?"

Gil pulled her back into him as she sobbed " I don't know Cath, but we have to wait and see what the evidence tells us."

"I know" she replied getting off the couch " I wonder if Doc is finished, we should get out there they are probably looking for us."

Gil nodded and followed behind her "Cath, you sure you want to work this one?"

Catherine turned to him " Yeah, I'm sure" she smiled kissing him on the cheek " I'm okay...really."

Gil nd Catherine walked out of his office to be instantly greeted by Nick.

"Just the two people I was looking for. Brass has gone to pick up Eddie. The neighbor called in and reported finding a bloody knife and rope in her bushes out front, prints on the knife and epithelials found on the rope match Eddie."

Catherine glanced over at Gil who in turn took her hand in his. As much as she wanted and hoped Eddie was innocent everything was leading to the conclusion he was guilty.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Secrets from their past..chapter 4

Disclaimers.: Again with the rubbing it in my face. I don't own them so just stop rubbing cause my face is raw.

Summary: Supervisors Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows, are engaged. Gil and Catherine are called to a crime scene. Catherine soon realizes she knows the two victims found brutally attacked and let for dead. There is little evidence that can help them and the prime suspect is the victims fiance. Eddie Willows.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the second time in 36 hours Eddie was led into the interrogation room the first time, on his own terms but this time under the arrest of the LVPD. As he was seated in his chair his cuffs were removed, he then slumped forward in the chair and put his head in his hands. The officers left him to him self and waited for Brass and one of the csi's to arrive.

Gil stood with Catherine watching him through the one way glass. "You want to stay out here?"

Catherine didn't take her eyes off Eddie " Yeah" she whispered " I think that's a good idea."

"Okay." he rubbed her shoulder before going in " Be back soon."

At the sound of the door opening Eddie looked up " What the hell are you doing in here!" he snapped at the sight of Gil.

Brass quickly followed " What the hell is he doing in here. I want him out! Where's Catherine?"

Brass sat down across from the ranting man and Gil did the same.

"Eddie Willows" Brass begin " When you were here before, you told us you never laid a hand on your fiance Cathy, now, were you just not thinking straight or did you convince yourself that we wouldn't be checking into it?"

Eddie glared at Brass " I never touched her!"

Brass scoffed " Yeah, I am pretty sure you said the same thing about you're ex" he paused looking over at Gil " But we both know that you lied then and we all know you're lying now."

Eddie sat back in his chair " I want a lawyer, and I want to talk with Catherine!" "He glared at Gil " I don't want you in here, you broke up my family and I have nothing to say to you."

Gil didn't respond at first he just watched as Eddie swayed and slurred his words. He had seen those behavior's before and he knew exactly what was wrong. " You're high" Gil commented " He's on a Cocaine high, there's no getting though to him right now"

"Ed, I thought you were innocent" Brass commented " Only guilty men lawyer up that fast." he added as he motioned for Gil to leave the room. " We'll get your lawyer and see you later."

With that Brass left the room with Gil, leaving Eddie alone once again.

Catherine was waiting at the door when he emerged " Well that was a waste of time" She turned to glance at Eddie once last time" He's standing strong until his lawyer advises him otherwise." she added but didn't

Gil nodded " I know, he did that same thing with you. Claimed her never laid a hand on you, then asked for a lawyer."

"Yeah well..maybe he is telling the truth."

Gil sighed " Well if he is he better start cooperating so we can starting looking for who really did this."

"Griss..Catherine?" Sara called as she greeted he two " We have everything laid out, if you two want to take a look."

Gil nodded and then turned to Catherine. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

Surprisingly at the around of this Catherine agreed. " Okay." she whispered " I'll call you later, maybe I can come back for shift tonight, but right now I just need some time."

Gil walked with her to the locker room so she could gather her things. "I'll see you later" he kissed her.

"Yeah, love you" she replied and turned to walk to the parking lot.

Gil waited until he saw her safely pulled away and then headed to the layout room.

Gil entered the room and the others looked past him expecting to see Catherine. Before anyone could ask about her he filled them in. " She's gone home." was all he said " Whats do we have so far?"

"Okay" Sara started " Cathy Trenton, dead fiance to Eddie Willows, No immediate family except her daughter Kaley Trenton,. The good neighbor" she flipped through her file " Melissa Frank, said that in the two years she was living there she had never seen or heard Cathy mention her ex. When Cathy moved into the home two years ago, she left her family and her ex behind, We are looking to speak with one Miranda Pars..we found her name on the answering machine. She might know what happened or know something that can help us."

Gil grabbed a file of his own and grazed through " Does anyone know where we can find her ex, does he have a name?"

"Michael Trenton, We tracked him back to when he lived with his wife and daughter in California. According to his boss he had no idea his wife had plans to leave him, one day he came home and everything was gone. hat's strange is that he quit his job about four months ago and no one has heard from him since."

"She could be here in Vegas?" Gil asked

Warrick nodded " He may very well be."

"Okay well, someone should go run his name through the system, do we have a picture of this guy."

Sara shook her head as she headed out of the room " Nothing in the house. For whatever reasons Cathy and her daughter wanted to forget him."

"Okay" Gil stood up " What about the cocaine, do we know where it came from?"

"We were hoping Eddie gave you some idea as to here it came from we now that he was snorting his share, back when he was married to Cath."

Gil nodded " I'll be sure to mention it to him, but he has lawyered up so we have to wait."

"Don't you think it's weird that if Eddie killed them he would drop the murder weapon five feet away from his home?" Nick added

Gil shrugged " Maybe . maybe not, go back to Melissa Franks and talk to both her boyfriend see if they can give us anything else."

With Sara already chasing after Micheal Trenton, Warrick and Nick headed off to visit with Cathy Trenton's neighbor for a second time.

* * *

Catherine tossed and turned in her bed and finally decided sleep wasn't happening so she would head back to the lab. She had only gotten a few hours and she wasn't going to get anymore.

She climbed out of bed and turned on the shower. She then headed toward her dresser to get a change of clothes.

She then went back to the bathroom and slipped off her night shirt. Before stepping in to the steamy water she heard a glass break in the kitchen.

Catherine stopped " Gil?" she called " Is that you?"

She turned of the water and slipped her night shirt back on. " Gil?" she called again, as she slowly walked out of the bathroom and stopped by the landing at the top of the stairs.

She listened for a moment and sighed. "Paranoid" she whispered to herself. She walked down the stairs and headed toward the front door. Nothing seemed out of place. She walked toward the front door and swung it open.She took a quick glance outside and closed it again making sure it was locked.

Catherine turned and rested her back against he door, before heading back upstairs she walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. When she stepped into the kitchen she saw shards of glass on the floor. It was clear that when she had heard the shatter from upstairs it indeed was a glass breaking.

Instantly her heart started to pound, she knew she had left the glass on the counter but there was no way it could have fallen on it's own, not when she had first set it down and not three hours later.

Catherine's 's body was frozen in place and her hands began to tremble at the thought of an intruder being in her home. It was seconds later that she snapped back to reality. She turned and headed slowly and cautiously out of the kitchen. She was steps from the front door when a cold clammy hand was clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist.

Catherine tried to scream but any noise she made was muffled and the grip he had around her was firm, she tried pulling away but within seconds he had lifted her off the ground and then he slammed her back down. Catherine hit the floor and her head hit the side table o nth way down. Everything was spinning and all she could make out was the silhouette of the intruder. She flipped herself over and tried to crawl away from him.

The man stood and watched her as if what he saw amused him. When she got to the stairs she tried pulling herself up. That was when he followed.

He grabbed her leg and stopped her " Where you going ?" he whispered pulling her to her feet by her hair

"No!" she screamed trying once again to break Free of his grasp " Stop!" she screamed and took a swing and hit him in the face. The man was wearing a mask and at the time it didn't look like she had affected him at all.

He then spun her around and slapped her across the face.Catherine fell backward with such force that when she hit the stairs she heard something in her body snap. He then leaned over her. she could feel his breath on her ear and his hand on her leg.

Catherine instantly raised her hand to push him off of her. He pinned her arms against the stairs and leaned over her again. Catherin's body trembled as thoughts of what might happen ran through her head.

"Please" she whispered " Please don't..."

"Shh" he cut her off " You tell Eddie to get my money or next time you won't be so lucky. And you know what I mean." he then pressed his lips against hers, in reaction to this Catherine bit down on his lip and he quickly pulled away. Without saying anything he wiped the bold from his mouth and ran out of the house.

A load of relief fell from Catherine's chest but she was still dizzy, she tried again to pull her self up and slowly toward the phone, she was able to reach the phone and dial his number before blacking out.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Secrets from their past..chapter 5

Disclaimers.: Again with the rubbing it in my face. I don't own them so just stop rubbing cause my face is raw.

Summary: Supervisors Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows, are engaged. Gil and Catherine are called to a crime scene. Catherine soon realizes she knows the two victims found brutally attacked and let for dead. There is little evidence that can help them and the prime suspect is the victims fiance. Eddie Willows.

* * *

Gil raced down the hallway of the Desert Palms hospital in search for his fiance. When he got from the hospital he immediately the the lab in hopes that everything would be okay. But the closer to the hospital horrific "what ifs " floated through his mind. He didn't know what to expect when he arrived and was more then worried when the hospital receptionist refused to tell him anything over the phone. 

When he reached the desk he didn't waste anytime " My, name's Gil Grissom, I got a call about my fiance Catherine.."

The women at the desk looked up at him " Okay sir do you know what unit she is in?"

Gil shook his head "I don't know anything someone called me and said that she had be brought here."

"And what's the last name?"

"Willows...her last name is Willows!" he snapped back " You guys called me and now you act like you don't even what's going on."

The receptionist was about to respond when he Catherine's voice.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed "Don't touch me, I'm evidence!"

Gil backed away from the desk and then quickly headed toward the voice.

At the fourth doorway on the right he saw Catherine sitting on an examination table with a bag of ice on her head.

"Catherine.." he whispered running to her face " What the hell happened, are you okay?" Gil reached to pull her towards him but she blocked him.

"He's all over me, I'm evidence.:"

Gil nodded " Okay, don't want to me to take?"

Catherine shook her head " No, I called Warrick, only because in the long run it might go against us."

"Okay" replied he did understand but he was still a little hurt."Does Brass know you're here?"

Catherine nodded " He's on his way to get my statement."

Gil sat down beside her " You want to talk about it, while we wait?"

"Not really, just sit with me...that's all I need" she whispered " How's the case going?"

Gil reached her hand " Can I hold you're hand?"

Again Catherine refused " I don't want anything to be contaminated or destroyed" she paused taking the ice from her head " So..the case?"

" Well, Nick and Warrick went back to the neighbor to see if they could give us anything else, Sara is in search for Cathy Trenton's ex-husband apparently when Cathy moved here she was running away from him for whatever reasons,We don't know yet, but the husband had no idea she was leaving him. Micheal Trenton disappeared four months ago, no one has seen or heard from him since and Cathy Trenton had traces of cocaine on her and in system."

Catherine nodded " What about Eddie? Did his lawyer show yet?"

"No. When I left he was still hadn't been reached, but ..Eddie's coming off of his high maybe he''ll start talking."

"Maybe" she replied getting off the table when Warrick came to the door. " Hey Rick." she walked toward him " you got those bags?"

Warrick nodded " Yeah right here" he handed them to her and he disappeared into the bathroom. " Be out in a minute."

Gil knocked on the door " You need any help?"

"I'm okay" she called back to him " I've got it."

Gil turned and walked away from the door.

"What happened?" Warrick took a seat in an empty chair.

Gil shrugged " She said she wants to wait for Brass so..I don't know yet"

Warrick watched Gil for a moment and could clearly see he was hurting. " Gil, she'll be fine, she's always been independent you know that , if she needs you which she will, she'll come to you, but Catherine needs to know that she can do it for herself before she relies on anyone."

Gil nodded " I know Warrick, I just..I hate seeing her like this that's all. and I..."

Gil was interrupted when Catherine came form the bathroom " You talking about me?" she commented trying to lighten the situation. She handed Warrick the swab of the attackers dried blood, and the night gown she was wearing.

"Thanks Cath, I 'll put a rush on it" he walked toward the door " Let Gil take care of you" he smiled and walked out. "Hey Brass." he spoke as he passed Brass who was coming in.

"Christ Cath, are you okay?" Was the first thing Brass said when he saw the bruise on her face and the bump on her head. " You want me to wait for the doctor to release you or do you want me to take you're statement now."

Catherine nodded " No, I sent my things with Warrick and I want to get this over with, I have to go for stitches when the doctor comes back ."

"Okay" Brass sat down " Whenever you're ready."

Catherine sighed and sat back down on the examination table " Gil?" she whispered " Will you hold my hand now?"

Gil nodded and quickly was by her side.

"Okay...I was home and I couldn't sleep anymore, so I got up to get ready . I was going to come back in to work. I started the shower and I was ready to get in and I heard a glass breaking in the kitchen." She looked over at Gil "I thought maybe you had come home. I turned off the water but I didn't hear anything else, I called you're name but no one answered. I thought maybe I was just being paranoid and I went to the top of the stairs and called for you again. I finally decided I was being ridiculous and went down the stairs . I checked the front door and everything was fine...And then I went to the kitchen and there on the floor was a broken glass that I had used earlier. I knew something was wrong when I saw it and I turned to leave. I was heading for the front door when he grabbed me."

"Do you know who?" Brass cut her off.

Catherine shook her head " No, I thought I recognized his voice but I can't place it., he grabbed me and covered my mouth and he lifted me off the floor, I tried to fight against him and he threw me down. I hit my head on the table when I went down and everything started to spin. I saw him standing over me and I tried to crawl away. When i got to the stairs I felt him pull be back. he asked me where I was going and then he pulled me up by my hair . I hit him and then he hit me back. The doctor said that when I hit the stairs my shoulder dislocated, but my head was spinning and I was already in so much pain I never realized, they popped it back in while I was out I guess, it only hurts a little now." she paused and gripped Gil's hand a bit tighter.

"When I fell back he leaned over me and pinned me down and then I felt his hand on my leg and thought that he was going to.. I was scared " she whispered and rested her head on Gil's shoulder " He didn't and he said that if Eddie didn't' get his money then he would come back for me, he said I wouldn't be so lucky next time and that I knew what he meant and then he kissed me, I bit him and he pulled away , he didn't' say anything else he just took off. that's when I dragged my self to the phone."

Brass nodded and wrote a few things down " Anything else you can think of, maybe something he said or they way he did something Maybe a specific smell or mark.?"

Catherine shook her head " No there wasn't anything else. He just ..it happened so fast."

"Okay Cath, I 'll get back to the lab and see what they found and I..want you and Gil to go home, set some rest...the both of you."

Gil nodded " Well probably come back to the lab, I don' think she 'll want to be home."

"Alright well, I'm going to leave you two alone, as soon as we know something we'll cal you ."

Gil thanked Brass and he headed back to the lab.

Catherine stayed resting against his shoulder until the Doctor came to stitch her up.

* * *

Warrick and Greg had finished processing Catherine's things and the blood sample was being compared to other samples found at the crime scene as well as being run in the data base. 

Warrick had, had enough and decided he was'nt going to sit and wait and he would head off to see how Sara was coming along when the computer beeped and revealed results for him. The printer ejected one page. " Preston Baider" he scanned through the page " Previous arrest for possession and distribution of cocaine, and assault."

With his findings Warrick quickly took the information to Brass who in turn instantly called Gil.

Catherine was hooking up her seat belt and Gil was climbing in the denali when his cell rang. " Grissom." he answered.

"Gil, it's Brass, we have a suspect and were bringing him in now. Bring Cath down to the station."

Gil nodded and replied and then hung up with him

"What's happening ?" Catherine watched him her eyes full of concern

" They have a suspect. They are bring ing him in now."

Catherine nodded " Are we going down now?"

Gil nodded " Only if you want to."

Catherine sighed " I want to get it over with and put it behind us." she smiled taking his hand in hers " Gil? Thank you for coming " she whispered

Gil smiled back and kissed her hand " I love you I'll always be there when you need me."

* * *

Gil helped Catherine out of the denali and into the building, as they headed toward Brass's office a man was being escorted inside and Catherine and Gil were just short of him. 

Instantly Catherine recognized him and she stopped in her tracks. " That's him, " she whispered clutching Gil's hand " I know him,."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Secrets from their past..chapter 6

Disclaimers.: Again with the rubbing it in my face. I don't own them so just stop rubbing cause my face is raw.

Summary: Supervisors Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows, are engaged. Gil and Catherine are called to a crime scene. Catherine soon realizes she knows the two victims found brutally attacked and let for dead. There is little evidence that can help them and the prime suspect is the victims fiance. Eddie Willows.

* * *

"Preston Baider, Long time no see." Brass smirked as he walked into the interrogation room.

Preston glared at Brass " I don't know what you want with me, I ain't done nothing wrong."

"I'm sure you didn't, attempted rape and murder that's nothing big right?" Brass continued " Ya know peddling drugs was one thing but jumping right to murder that's ..that's pretty gutsy of you."

Preston sat forward in his chair " I don't know what you even talking about. I didn't kill no one!"

Brass shrugged "well I bet the evidence will tell us other wise."

"Well you're evidence is bull shit!" he snapped

"Maybe so" Brass commented " Preston where were you this evening say around four. four thirty?"

Preston shrugged "I don't know where were you?"

Brass chuckled " Out busting scumbags like you, let's try again. Where were you this evening around four and four thirty."

Preston shrugged again " I don't know my watch stopped." he replied holding up his arm to reveal he wasn't wearing a watch at all.

"Okay, you got your's in " Brass responded " Now it's my turn. When we compare the evidence you let on Catherine Willows after you attacked her today we will match it to th evidence you left on and in Cathy Trenton. Once the process is complete you get a one way to a penitentiary of your choice. I've got some brochures in my office. Some of them are real nice, and I'll make sure that you get an extremely affectionate cell mate to spend you're spare time with."

Brass turned leaving Preston with a frightened look on his face.

"Wait!" Preston stood up " Okay..I went to Catherine's house and yes, I ruffed her up, I never raped her and I didn't try to, I just..."

"You just threatened her life if she didn't get you're money."

"Yeah that's all I did. That jerk owes me money."

Brass sat down " That's all you did?" Brass was fuming " You stupid piece, have you any brain cells left, did you think that she wouldn't call the cops on you?"

Preston didn't reply but Brass never really gave him the chance

"Why did you go after her? How do you know her and why did you go after her?"

Preston furrowed his brow " Me and Cat go way back, when she was a dancer, Eddie and her were my best customers."

Catherine who was standing behind the one way looked over at Gil. up until this moment Gil , Eddie and Catherine were the only ones who knew about her drug addiction. Now she had explaining to do.

Brass shook his head " You're lying. Catherine isn't the type."

"Well maybe you don't know her like I do."

Brass sighed and slammed down in his chair " Okay . let's say yes she was into drugs, She's not now so why go after her?"

"Because how else was I to get my money. Eddie would just keep blowing me off, I could go to the house cause his psycho fiance threatened to call the cops. She called me a hoodlum. Like she even know what that is. I thought if I hit Eddie where it hurt he 'd cough up the dough."

"Hit him where it hurt. Eddie and Catherine have been divorced for almost five years why do you think you're attacking his ex wife would make him pay you?"

Preston rolled his eyes. " Have you even taken a look at his dead fiance. There is not much of a difference between the two. Catherine's a lot hotter but other then that. Why do you think that is."

"I don't know why don't you fill me in?"

"Cause Eddie ain't over her. He talks about her all the time. He wants her back more now then he ever did. But he knows she 's long moved on. So he took the best alternative."

Brass nodded "Did you sell to Eddie two nights ago?"

Preston nodded " Yeah I did, that's why he was out of it when you brought him in. He was with me from about midnight to one in the morning . Gave me some lame ass excuse as to why he didn't have my money. Then he told me who Catherine's father was and I figured I struck a gold mine. A rich ex-wife who has a terrible secret, I'll get my money plus more. No harm no foul."

"Except you made one mistake" Brass replied " You put you're lips where they didn't belong and she took a piece of you."

* * *

Catherine was still watching the interrogation when Brass emerged form the room. " Gil. did you get the results from his DNA and the unknown sample from Cathy Trenton?"

Gil nodded " Yeah, not a match so who ever raped and killed Cathy is still out there and we are no closer to finding him then we were yesterday."

Catherine watched as Brass finished up with Gil.

"Brass I.." she began but he stopped her

"Catherine, what you did with Eddie in you're past. It's none of my concern, I don't think bringing it up will find out who killed Cathy and Kaley and to be honest what's done is done. That's not who you are now."

Catherine nodded " Thank you Jim."

Brass smiled " No problem" he then walked out.

"So. What now?" She turned to Gil

"Well I' have to go see if Nick was successful in talking to Melissa Frank's boyfriend and we still haven't found Miranda Pars the women from Cathy's answering machine."

Catherine sighed and headed out of the room " What about Micheal Trenton has Sara found anything on him?"

Gil shrugged " That's a good question why don't we go and see."

Catherine nodded she was ready to take Gil's hand when she heard her name over the p.a. system.

She looked over at Gil and smiled " I guess I'll catch up with you they want me at front desk."

Gil nodded " You''ll be okay?"

Catherine smiled " Yeah, I'll see you."

Gil went his own way and Catherine headed for the front desk.

When she arrived the only people in the lobby were the receptionist and a petite women sitting with her head in her hands.

"You were calling me?" Catherine smiled

Janet looked up from her files " Yes, this lady here" she pointed " Was asking for you."

Catherine nodded and walked over to the women. "ma'am. I'm Catherine Willows can I help you with something?"

The women looked up and got to her feet " Yes, my friend was engaged to you're ex husband, and now she's dead. I heard the Las Vegas police were looking for me and I thought maybe I could talk to you instead."

Catherine nodded " Okay, ma'am. Come with me."

Catherine led her to Gil's office and got on her phone. "Gil. I need you in your office."

Within seconds Gil was a his office door. " Are you okay? Whats wrong?"

Catherine stood up from the couch " Gil, this is Miranda Pars, she wants to talk about Cathy."

Gil looked at the women. "I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances but we really appreciate you coming in."

Miranda nodded " I just want to help."

"Okay" Gil sat down " What can yo tell us about Cathy's ex-husband Micheal.?"

"Oh..Do you thinks it was him?"

Gil shrugged "Were just looking to speak with him, find out why Cathy left him."

Miranda nodded "Well I can tell you that. Cathy moved her two years ago, and we grew to be real good friends she had me and I had her. She would tell me about Micheal who at first he was amazing and charming and she loved him to death and then all of a sudden he would just turn on her and beat her. He was so abusive physically, sexually, emotionally and verbally. He did a number on her more then once. She finally got the nerve to leave while he was at work. She came here with noting but her daughter and the clothes on her back."

" Miranda do you know if she had seen him around here, did she mention to you anything like that?"

Miranda shook her head " No, well.. one day I was visiting about to w weeks ago she kept telling me she met this guy and she was kinda getting serious with him but she didn't want to betray Eddie. She never told me who he was but. the day I was there she got a phone call from someone and then she told me she had to leave."

"Did she tell you why?"

"Yeah, she said she was late for an appointment that she had forgot." Miranda paused " I was in my car and I saw the next door neighbor walk across the lawn and go in the house."

"Melissa?" Gil replied

"No." Miranda replied " This was a guy. I assumed he was helping her with something, you know spider in the bath tub or something crazy like that."

"Well" Gil stood up " If we need to reach you again is there a number we could have?" he paused " One more thing you wouldn't happen to have seen a picture of him or know what Micheal looks like?"

" No, I haven't seen a picture of him, she left everything behind." Miranda replied and wrote her number on a tissue. " I hope you fond out who did this."

Catherine nodded and looked over at Gil " If you can think if anything else you'll let us know?"

Catherine stood up to walk her out but Miranda stopped her " I can find my way out."

* * *

Nick knocked on the front door of Melissa Frank's home and waited for her to answer.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she opened the door

"Nick smiled " Hi, I'm Nick Stokes from the Las Vegas Crime lab. I was wondering if you're boyfriend was around."

Melissa frowned " Who Jake? He's at work, he usually is on the night shift but he went in early. She looked over at the detective beside him " Why has he done something wrong?"

Nick shook his head " No, but you said he was here with you the night of Cathy Trenton's murder I was wondering is there place I could reach him? I mean an address so I could talk to him see of he remembers anything?"

Melissa nodded " Okay, yeah there's a new construction site he is working in now, usually he is just drawing the papers but he's on location until it is dark out. I don't know the street it's different every week but it's the new casino they are building I am sure you know where it is ."

Nick nodded " Yes I do thank you very much you have a good day."

En-route to the construction site Detective Vega got a call from Brass and sent Nick ahead.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to Jake Warner." The man inside the trailer office turned and pointed out the window. " The one that ain't lifting a finger!" he snapped

Nick nodded " Thanks " and turned and heading toward Jake.

"Mr. Warner" he approached him " Hi, Nick stokes Las Vegas crime lab this is Detective Vega, I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions?"

Jake nodded sure" I'm on my break anyway, what you want to talk about?"

Detective Vega then cut in " Well, first of all what was you're relationship with Cathy Trenton?"

Jake raised his eyebrow " What do you mean she was my neighbor?"

Nick nodded " Yes we're aware but, were you friends did you talk?"

Jake nodded " yeah, we spoke here and there nothing special "

"Okay" Vega cut in " then wouldn't you mind giving us a DNA sample?"

Jake stepped back " why?"

"To clear you for murder."

Jake scoffed " Well I assume you need a warrant for that and you need to have some kind of evidence against me to get one and I didn't do anything wrong so I know you don't have either."

Vega nodded " You don't want to be ruled out?"

Jake shrugged " For what I didn't kill her."

"Okay but you were seen in her home so that is grounds for an arrest, all we wanted was cooperation but I guess we do it this way. Jake Warner you under arrest for suspicion of murder."

* * *

Gil watched as Catherine approached him.

"Have you gone in yet?"

Gil shook his head " Not yet, and why are you not resting Catherine you just your head stitched you shouldn't be up."

Catherine rolled her eyes " I'm working Gil. I want to go in."

Jake was sitting in the interrogation room waiting alone when Catherine walked in.

"Mr. Warner" she greeted him " Catherine Willows, I'm just here to take a DNA sample from you."

Jake stared at Catherine "You look like her" he whispered as he opened his mouth allowing her to swab. " that's interesting that they would send you in. Did you think you would get a reaction from me or something?"

Catherine ignored him " Thank you sir" she put the swab in it's protective seal and smiled

* * *

An hour later the results were in and Brass, Catherine and Gil filed into the interrogation room.

Jake smirked at all of them. " I know it matches" he confessed " I slept with Cathy. So what?"

Catherine nodded " You want to tell me why you and Kaley Trenton share almost identical DNA?"

Jake leaned forward. " Because she's my daughter."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Secrets from their past..chapter 7

Disclaimers.: Again with the rubbing it in my face. I don't own them so just stop rubbing cause my face is raw.

Summary: Supervisors Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows, are engaged. Gil and Catherine are called to a crime scene. Catherine soon realizes she knows the two victims found brutally attacked and let for dead. There is little evidence that can help them and the prime suspect is the victims fiance. Eddie Willows.

"Let me get this straight. You are Kaley Trenton's father, you lived next door, and you know they were both murdered." Brass paused " Why did you not come forward?"

"Yeah right." He replied " You always pin it on the ex."

"Only if he is guilty." Brass smirked " And at this point in time you're looking it."

Jake shrugged " I didn't kill Cathy, we had sex that's it Then I left.

"You mean you raped her." Brass corrected him " Why on earth would she want anything to do with you. If I'm not mistaken she ran out on you."

Jake nodded " You're right she did but I was a different man back then. I was Micheal then and now I'm not. I've changed. She knew I never meant the things I said or the things that I did and she forgave me.I had problems and I got help."

"I find that hard to believe. A women who did everything in her power to get away from you just welcomes you back in to her life...and her bed?"

Jake smiled " What can I say women can't resist me." he winked at Catherine who was seated at the table.

"Why did you change you name?" Catherine spoke up.

'Why not?" Jake replied " It's perfectly legal."

"Okay" she tried again " Does Melissa know about you. Does she know you used her to get closer to your family?"

Jake glared at her " You keep your mouth shut she doesn't have to know."

"But you don't even care about her. You're using her and cheating on her with you're ex."

"Cathy loved me, we wanted to get back together. But she was supposed to be getting married to that joke. I told her to blow him off and come back to California. That night she died before we were together , I told Melissa I was going to work. I left around midnight and I went to see Cathy. We talked and like many times before we made love. I never raped her she was there with me the whole time. We cuddled for awhile then I left."

"And then you returned?" Catherine asked " or did you kill her during the sex? because she didn't kill herself if that's what you're saying."

Jake slammed down his fist " I wouldn't hurt her or Kaley. I didn't kill them when I left she was alive. They were both alive!"

Gil looked over at Brass as Jake began to sob.

"Mr Warner..Micheal... Did you're daughter see you that night?"

Jake looked up " No, she was a sleep the whole time. She didn't know I was back,I made sure to stay in hiding until her mother talked to her."

"Did she ever talk to her?" Catherine replied

"No. She was going to do it today and then she was going to tell Eddie it was over."

"it just wish I would have stayed a bit longer, if I had stayed then I could have stopped him. I know Eddie did this, he had to have done this ."

Back in the interrogation room after Jake was Eddie. His lawyer had arrived and he had come of off his high and was ready to talk.

Catherine and Gil walked in the the room and sat across from him. Brass stayed by the wall.

"Eddie." Catherine began " Did you know Cathy was cheating on you?"

Eddie shook his head " Cathy would never ,she wouldn't do that."

Catherine sighed " Well sorry to break it to you" she began showing no remorse " But she was. Her husband that she head run from found her , he was living next door the whole time. Cathy found out and they started talking one thing led to another and they ended up sleeping together" she paused seeing the hurt in his eyes. " Numerous times."

Eddie refused to believe . " No!" he snapped " You're lying you're lying because you want to ruin her memory. Why are you lying?"

Gil cut in " She's not Eddie, we found two semen samples. One was yours and the other was Micheal Trenton. her ex husband,"

"Sounds like motive to me" Brass added from the shadows

"No! I didn't kill her . I didn't hurt anyone. Catherine" he looked at her and pleaded with his eyes "Tell them I'm not a killer. Tell them I could never do this."

"I can't Ed. " She replied " When you got high or drunk you did things, Horrible things and then you couldn't remember. I know you bought drugs that night and you were drinking. You come home and you saw him with your fiance. You freaked out and before you knew it, It was to late and you couldn't take it back."

"NO." Eddie whispered " I changed. I never hurt either of them and you can't make me say that I did."

While Brass, Gil and Catherine were in the room with Eddie out side in the lobby was the angry girlfriend of Jake.

"No you can't just arrest people for anything you want. Where is Jake?"

Catherine and Gil raced out of the room to see what the commotion was about. Down the hallway they saw Melissa Frank arguing with Detective Vega.

"Ma' am, if you just calm down. we can explain."

"Bull!" she screamed " You people are harassing me and my boyfriend and I want you to stop! Jake had nothing to do with those murders He couldn't have."

With that Detective Vega stopped trying and turned to walk away.

"You son- of a bitch!" Melissa screamed and charged at him.

Warrick and Nick who were watching also ran toward her and pulled her of of Vega. but not before she scratched his face.

"Damn it. You prick" she screamed whiled she was being cuffed by Vega.

Detective Vega then grabbed a tissue to catch the bleeding.

" You should get that checked " Gil warned him as Melissa was taken to lock up.

"I wonder what got into her?" Catherine began " She's acting crazy."

"Yeah" Gil nodded " And that's all it takes." he watched as they led her away, for a moment he watched and then he knew exactly why she had reacted this way.

Catherine looked over at him " What do you mean."

Gil smiled " Come with me."

Gil led her to the layout room. " Okay just run with this for a second. Cathy Trenton runs from her abusive husband and meets Eddie years after. Living in Vegas she's free from Micheal. She settles in and everything is great. Micheal quits his job moves to Vegas after finding out somehow that his wife is here. He then starts dating Melissa who falls for him. Little does she know he is using her to get back with his family.Cathy finds out Jake is really Micheal and at first she wants nothing to do with him but Eddie is never around and women hate to be alone. So she talks it out with her ex and they end up having an affair." he paused pointing at the rope "You know Eddie.. is it just a coincidence the the rope and the knife from Cathy's home are thrown steps away from the crime scene?"

Catherine nodded " Right, because Eddie is smarter then that he would never leave the evidence just lying around. And to this minute he still claims to have never laid a hand on her in fact the only person who says that Eddie beat Cathy was Melissa.But the bruising Doc found is consistent with the fact that Jake was abusive they were all healed wounds. "

"Exactly. So Eddie was telling the truth and maybe Jake/Micheal wasn't lying either . Maybe Cathy and him had consensual sex."

Catherine nodded her. "Okay but how do we explain he cocaine and the fact that they were killed?"."

"Well, I' have some experience dealing with people who are on extreme cocaine highs, and a violent outburst like we just witnessed could be a symptom."

"Wait" she stopped him " I'm just guessing here but Preston said he was over at the house and Cathy told him to get lost. Maybe he hooked up with Melissa, if cocaine is what she is on she had to get it somewhere."

"Maybe" Gil nodded " Let's go in and find out."

"Preston." Catherine greeted him " I need you're help. What happened when you went to Eddie's did you happen to threaten Cathy Trenton? or Melissa Frank"

Preston shook his head " No way, I was welcome there until she saw us cutting in the kitchen then she went crazy told Eddie he could get out of he didn't stop. And told me if she saw me around again she call the cops."

Catherine nodded " You're not lying to me are you pres?"

Preston sighed " No way, I'm in enough hot water as it is.But I ain't got nothing to... to hide." he stammered when he looked up and Saw Melissa Frank being led in to the next room. " What's she doing here? " he asked

Catherine shook her head " Can't tell you but" she pretend " but maybe you want to be the first to make a deal?"

Preston nodded " Okay. " He leaned forward " I sold to her a few weeks ago. The night Cathy kicked me out. she was sitting on her porch waiting for her boyfriend and we talked awhile. She said she was pissed cause he was having an affair with her friend and that she was going to fix them both."

"How?" Catherine replied

Preston shrugged " I don't know what do crazy bitches do?"

Catherine smirked " I think I'll find out soon enough."

Preston nodded as Catherine got up from the table. " See you around" she commented before leaving to find Gil.

"So what did you find out?"

Catherine stopped in front of his desk." Well, Preston said Melissa told him her boyfriend was cheating so it looks like Melissa knew all about Jake.. and he sold her drugs so she's high on coke right now."

Gil nodded " Well then we have another suspect with means and motive and opportunity..let's go have a chat with our neighbour.."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Secrets from their past..chapter 8

Disclaimers.: Again with the rubbing it in my face. I don't own them so just stop rubbing cause my face is raw.

Summary: Supervisors Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows, are engaged. Gil and Catherine are called to a crime scene. Catherine soon realizes she knows the two victims found brutally attacked and let for dead. There is little evidence that can help them and the prime suspect is the victims fiance. Eddie Willows.

Gil and Catherine sat across from Melissa Frank in the interrogation room.

Melissa sat back in the chair her arms crossed with an angry look on her face." When am I gonna get out of here. And when can I see Jake?"

Gil looked over at Catherine " Ahh Ma'am...When did you find out that Jake wasn't really Jake?"

Melissa shrugged " I don't' know what you're talking about."

Catherine cleared her throat " Ms. Frank we know that you talked with Preston, the same night he sold you drugs you told him that you're boyfriend was cheating on you, So like my colleague asked you. When did you find out?"

Melissa stood strong " I don't know what you're you talking about and I don't care. If I'm not under arrest then I want to go home."

"Oh" Catherine replied " Well as a matter of fact you are under arrest. I think it was..." she looked at Gil " Assaulting an officer?"

Gil nodded " something like that." Catherine stood up from the chair with Gil " And soon enough we'll have the proof and we'll add the murder to that."

"Wait!" Melissa stopped them " It's wasn't me who did it. I was there but it was all Jake." she began to cry " I tried to stop him but I couldn't he said he would kill me too. And he would have " she paused " He beat me...all the time." she turned to Catherine " You know what that's like don't tell me you don't"

"What exactly happened that night?" Catherine replied

Melissa sighed " I knew about that Jake..was really Micheal and that night when he left for work I went to talk to Cathy, I wanted to tell her hadn't changed at all and that he was beating me just like he had beat her. Cathy was crying and said that he had raped her. I told her we should wake Kaley and take her to the hospital but Cathy refused. By the time I did convinced her Jake had come back. He started screaming and he threw me down, he grabbed Cathy and slapped her. Cathy tried to run to her room to get Kaley but he stopped her, he had a knife and he stabbed her. Kaley woke up an ran to her mother. Jake was going crazy he didn't even think twice and he grabbed Kaley, he stabbed her once and there was so much blood. He dragged her back to her bedroom and slammed the door shut after dropping her on the bed. I got up to run and get help but he stopped me. Cathy was crying and trying to breath.He kept screaming at me an hitting me, he told me that I had to tie up Kaley and make it look like it was an intruder and a possible sexual assault. Kaley was still alive and she was crying . Jake didn't care she tried to fight back and he kept stabbing her until she was dead. then I tied her hands together with the rope from the garage. Cathy was trying to pull herself up , but Jake grabbed her. he took her into the bedroom and had me tie up and then he cut her throat and stabbed again."

Gil raised and eyebrow and looked over at Catherine.

"Why did you spit on her?"

Melissa glared at Catherine " What do you mean?"

"Well, we have just found new evidence and we compared your DNA..the DNA you left on Detective Vega to the unknown sample found on Cathy. It was a match to you and it was clear that you spit in her. Why? I mean you said you were trying to help her."

Melissa didn't have answer but Gil took care of it.

"If you don't mind I'd like to share with you what I think happened"

"That night, Jake told me was heading to work. You waited awhile, maybe you got high, and then around one you went over to Cathy house. You knew around this time Jake would leave his job and visit her. You see him leaving the house, you know that they were having sex and you were mad.It's understandable this great guy makes you think he loves you and cares when really he's just using you to get back with his ex. So you confront Cathy like you have always wanted. But Cathy doesn't want you to have him and she tells you he's leaving you and the three of them are coming back to California. You can't have that so you hit her. Cathy tries to fight back but you over power her, plus you came prepared, you knew Eddie had the rope because he used the rope to help tie down somethings in you're yard. You and make it impossible for her to fight back. You are in the process of tying her up when Kaley wakes up and she sees you. She tries to help her mother by attacking you and you quickly over power her..she's thirteen she didn't stand a chance. You cut throat and she begins to bleed out , you then drag her back to her room and tie her to her bed making it look like she was sexually assaulted. You then return to Cathy where you cut her throat , but for some reason you didn't get it right and you keep stabbing her until you hit her heart and she instantly dies. Kaley on the other hand died almost an hour after you left her there.. You clear you're tracks and you go home and clean up like nothing happened. You then call the police and report a ruckus thinking who would suspect the concerned neighbor. " he paused " And you were right, but today when you came in here and attacked the detective you gave your self up. Sometime when you care some much about something you lose sight of everything else."

By this time Melissa fake tears dried up and she was sitting with her arms crossed once more. "I was good to that bastard and he used me, he went behind my back and slept with that bitch. He wasn't getting away with it and neither was she. She knew better and she deserved what she got.Any women in my position would have done the same thing. Being betrayed like that...it's painful, when you love someone, but I would expect someone like you to understand."

Catherine snickered " And what about Kaley..did she deserve it to?"

Melissa shrugged" She got in the way." she smirked "I want a lawyer" she replied coldly

Catherine lay on her bed Gil next to her, she suddenly felt him watching her and opened her eyes. " What?" she whispered

Gil just smiled " Nothing." he kissed her forehead " Just thinking.."

"About what?" she replied sitting up

"Kaley and Cathy" he paused " Eddie. and what he must be going through. I never cared for him but, he really did love them, and they were taken away."

" I don't think I could manage without you and Lindsey in my life. If I lost you two I would'nt be able to go on."

Catherine nodded " I've never really seen him like that before..it was this new side of him.."

Gil nodded " I can't understand" he whispered

"What?" she snuggled close to him resting her head on his chest.

Gil wrapped his arm around her and drew circles on her arm " Why he..how he could hurt you the ways that he did."

Catherine sat up " I wondered that, that maybe I had done something wrong because he swore he never laid a hand on her, but the whole time we were together it was like his goal to hurt me."

Gil nodded "He realized what he had lost and didn't want to do it again and then in the end it didn't matter."

"I don't know how she could justify what she had done" she turned to him changing the subject from Eddie to Melissa " I mean, she looked at me and said any women in her position would have done what she did." she laid back down " When I found out Eddie was cheating on me.. it hurt I'll admit, I gave everything up for him, I loved him and it hurt but I couldn't imagine going after the other women or her child for that matter."

Gil pulled her closer to him " You don't have it in you to hurt someone like she did.."

Catherine nodded " Gil?" she whispered " Thank you for being there for me through this."

Gil smiled to himself " I love you Cath, you're my fiance,I'll always be here for you. And I know you'll do the same for me"

Catherine smiled to herself like Gil had " I love you too..." she paused " Gil?"

Mhmm.." he replied

"Do you have any secrets?"

Gil opened his eyes and thought " No.." he whispered "Never. keeping secrets..it's not worth it... because in the Trenton's case..nothing good came from any of the secrets from their past."

THE END


End file.
